


double date

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Allie's prompt via my <a href="http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/75751.html">ten people/prompts post</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	double date

**Author's Note:**

> for Allie's prompt via my [ten people/prompts post](http://josiemus-prime.livejournal.com/75751.html)

"So," Andy says.

"So," Pete says.

"Well, this is going great so far." Patrick takes one of the bread rolls.

"Dude, you broke the cycle," Matt says. "You're supposed to say "so" and then I'm supposed to say "so" and then someone calls the waiter because this night _sucks_ so far."

"Why are we even on a double date?" Andy asks, demands to know, whichever. Oh and sure, it _sounds_ like he's asking the whole table, but really he's just staring at Pete.

"Because we're catching up, dude," Pete answers. He is not intimidated by Hurley and his eyes, he's known him for _years_, he's built up a _resistance_.

Andy glares and Pete hides behind his menu.

Matt glances between Andy and Pete. "I think he's trying to kill you with his brain, dude," he says to Pete.

Patrick waves a dismissive hand, says, "He's been trying to do that for years, Andy forgets that Pete doesn't have a brain for him to send brain-killing waves to."

Pete gives him a hurt look, Patrick rolls his eyes and offers him a bread roll.

Matt straightens up and grins at all of them. "I'm like, the tallest dude at this table right now."

"Mix--"

"It's _awesome_."

Andy crosses his arms on the table and looks at Patrick and Pete. "Okay, are we caught up enough now?"

Pete ignores the question, and asks instead, "So are you guys really dating, or what?"

"Oh, he totally won't admit it," Matt answers instantly, trying to fold a napkin into a crane. "We totally are, though."

"_Mix_\--"

"How are you gonna get him to admit it?" Patrick asks, Andy stares at him like the whole _world's_ gone crazy.

Matt smiles, one of his big everyone-must-smile-back-at-me-because-I'm-smiling smiles, and Patrick and Pete are before they even know it. Andy (very noticeably) fights the urge to smile.

Mix leans forward towards Pete and Patrick and says almost conspiratorially, "I've got plans, dudes. _Big_ plans."

Patrick nods like he knows _exactly_ what those plans are, and Pete beams at Andy.

Matt calls the waiter over and smiles up at her, still that everyone-must-smile-back-at-me smile and she's caught off guard. "So, what's good?" He asks her while she laughs a little nervously. He glances at Andy and then at his menu and mumbles, "You know, I don't really need plans, actually."

Andy can't stop the stupid smile that creeps onto his face, even when Pete starts trying to feed him a bread roll.

 


End file.
